thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Species List
What follows is a listing of all sapient species within Thaelis-Y'Aada. Species by Order Watchers The five species belonging to the order known only as the "Watchers" are thought to be the only sentient life forms left behind by the Ancient Ones after their world-spanning empire fell during the Cataclysm. Each type of watcher is thought to possess ageless wisdom and terrible power, as they honed and perfected the arts of magic itself. * Troll * Chepera * Salamander * Eldritch * Leviathan Dragons The dragons were the first great creations of the watchers, children to the salamanders who used the arts of necromancy and the spiritual power of the astral to generate giant majestic beasts of tremendous potency. Each of the nine primeval dragons, the progenitors of their lines came to resonate with a single Primordial above and beyond the others, and owing to their spiritual magnetism became suffused with raw elemental energy. * Verethra * Gwythaint * Wyvern * Naga * Nidhogg * Kulshedra * Negafook * Jabberwock * Linnorm Dracoids The dracoids are the species that were created by the dragons who shaped their bodies from the forms of various pre-existing reptilian animals. They are thought to be the first humanoid species within Thaelis-Y'Aada to appear since the Ancient Ones departed. * Ameret * Troglodyte * Chamrosh * Chthon * Echidna * Kobalos * Qalupal * Sprite * Sirrush Harskel The harskel, or "strange shelled ones", are species whose origins are not accounted for within common theology. * Astacus Alien The alien order is used to classify entities which scholars believe came to Thaelis-Y'Aada from other planets or perhaps different dimensions altogether. Their existence is not known to any but the most esoteric of the learned. * Ikuturso * Grey Huldre The huldre order contains the species believed to have been created by the Primordials themselves, their mysterious intellects working with forces unknown to science or magic to create sapient life-forms. These "people of the forest ages" emerged long, long before the coming of cities or even towns, when the world was utterly wild in the wake of the Cataclysm, and came to inhabit diverse environments and share amongst their number few uniform traits of form or biology. * Alva * Cyclops * Dreugh * It-Ept * Merrow * Minotaur * Morkoth * Myconid * Sedna * ShastShast * Syren * Triton * Orc Anansi The anansi are species believed to have evolved not at the will of pre-existing gods or other spirits, but emerged from invertebrate origins through the creation of their own primal deities which grew in power alongside themselves as their consciousness advanced to post-sentient levels. * Eraow * Iktomi * Keph * Vespin Theric The theric order contains mammalian species which, like the anansi, were not created in the physical world by spirits but determined their own sophistication through the discovery and veneration of spirits to whom their worship lent great power and status. As such, not all theric species are humanoid, some yet retaining fully bestial form despite their advanced intellects. * Epona * Kirata * Kitsune * Maahes * Mafdet * Matagot * Narasihm * Nezumi * Ramid * Ulthar * Unicorn * Zimbwi Fey The fey order contains species which for some reason have become intimately connected with the astral plane and the lands of dreaming. Fey find it unusually easy to access imagination, ingenuity and technology, but in return often pay the price for their lack of wisdom and traditional beliefs. Excepting the humans, the fey are by far the most recent arrivals to Thaelis-Y'Aada, and with them came the birth of civilisation as it is now known. * Ogre * Bacchan * Brer * Goblin * Dorogar * Pech * Kyasid * Solfar * Talfar Primate The primate order, whose name is pulled from ancient texts the orcs received from the trolls long ago, trolls who claimed to have themselves found them in the wreckage of the Ancient Ones' civilisation, contains only one species - humans. While many sages believe that the humans are just another species of fey, many others feel the need to classify them as an entirely new phenomenon, an impulse largely fuelled by their rapid domination of over half the world as it is known. * Human Aberration Aberrations did not evolve naturally either on their own or at the will of wholesome gods, but instead resulted from gross perversions of the natural order, from curses laid upon mortals by dark deities of the Court of Chaos. Baba: * Bavaan'see * Gorgon * Harpy * Kelpie * Nocnitsa Protean: * Manticore * Werewolf Deathless: * Ghast * Ghul * Vampire * Wight Species by Region Vaishun Tamaluk * Chepera * Ameret * Typhon * Qalupal * Keph * Ramid * Ulthar * Kirata * Solfar * Human (Duzakh) Haneiya * Troglodyte * Maahes * Mafdet * Narasihm * Zimbwi * Human (Myrkish) Immoland * Salamander * Kulshedra * Kobalos * Shast Nanak * Sprite * Eraow * Iktomi * Matagot * Kirata * Human (Myrkish) Surraneol * Salamander * Linnorm * Sirrush Charnoth * It'Ept * Human (Myrkish) Gazabarad * Negafook * Qalupal * Sedna * Dorogar Naen Sifland * Negafook * Qalupal * Sedna * Ogre * Kyasid * Human (Nord) Andar * Troll * Eldritch * Gwythaint * Araun * Iktomi * Ogre * Pech * Talfar * Human (Taian) Daakas * Troll * Linnorm * Typhon * Araun * Nezumi * Ulthar * Ogre * Pech * Talfar * Human (Taian) Sandoria * Troll * Eldritch * Araun * Iktomi * Nezumi * Ogre * Pech * Solfar * Human (Taian) Irum'Vemak * Araun * Ogre * Goblin Araia Arktorah * Troll * Eldritch * Jabberwock * Sprite * Alvae * Araun * Myconid * Minotaur * Vespin * Unicorn * Kitsune * Goblin * Pech * Faun * Human (Taian) Yondor * Goblin Nozoraln * Jabberwock * Sprite * Myconid * Gobin * Kyasid * Faun * Human (Totan) Tor-Sul * Verethra * Wyvern * Chamrosh * Cyclops * Raspel * Human (Ayani) Urchano * Troll * Eldritch * Orc